The Beast Under Her Skin
by JustAGuyWhoWrites24
Summary: There is a creature lurking around Muirahara Woods and Big Hero 6 must investigate the strange event. Gogo was attacked by a mythical creature and her life changed within the next few days. Will Hiro and the others get their friend back, or will Gogo continue to stalk the night hunting down her prey?


Chapter 1: Virus

The alarm has been going off for a while now with red lights blinking in the darkness; revealing its surroundings for the two survivors. Two figures running through the hallways trying to find an exit. It seems like this has been going on forever.

"How much further is this damn exit?!", one complains while looking back.

"I really don't know!", the other one answers, "I never been here before!" They turn to a corner, and what it appears to be yet another hallway. "Oh, come one!", he says.

The other soldier starts calling for a navigation through his communication on his arm. Statics is making its glitchy sound meaning nothing is going through. "Damn! Can't get anyone."

Once they run to the end of the hallway, there's a dead end. "Oh no! It's a dead end.", the armored marine says. The sound of a loud bang shoots through the cargo ship follow by an inhuman scream. "Welp! This is how it all end.", he then turns to his companion. They both catches a glimpse of a huge shadow slides across the wall. Another screams rings in their eardrums, but louder this time. They both readies their automatic plasma rifle and aims down the hallway. A huge figure crawls out of the shadow revealing itself. The purple colored scales with a deformed face, green slob drips out of its canine teeth, bitty black eyes stare at its prey.

"I just want to let you know—" "Now it's not the best time!", one interrupts him. The other continues talking, "You are the best friend I ever had. We did a lot of fun things together in the last couple of years. I've known you since you enroll into college and fighting crimes together."

"You are a good friend too, Fred.", Hiro says in a shaky voice, "I will never forget the time where you saved me from falling off Baymax when we fought High Voltage."

"And the time when I first met you in the lizard suit."

The alien creature crawls halfway to its targets deciding which one to kill first. Hiro continues," And the time you told Richard the truth about our superhero identities."

"That was a mistake and I regret that!", Fred pointing at Hiro. The alien stands on its two legs and let out an ugly roar at them. The two gamers fire their weapon on the creature, and the monster screams in pain. It lunges toward Fred, and he jump out of the away. Hiro shoots the thing from the back, and it swings its claws at him, and he ducks. Fred runs around the thing to meet up with Hiro, and the two starts to back up while shooting. The alien creature walks toward them while shielding itself with its two arms. It seems like the plasma bullets has no effect on the creature; at least on the arms. Hiro looks to his right and sees an entry that leads to another hallway. "Come on, this way Fred!", Hiro drags Fred with him. Hiro hope this is the right way, but his hope fails immediately when they run right into another dead end. "Gah, I hate this place!", Hiro complains. The creature's sound is making its way to them as Hiro quickly comes up with an idea. While looking around, he spots an open vent. "Fred, boost me up there." Fred boost Hiro up into the vent, and he pulls Fred along with him. The creature sniffs out their scents. Not knowing the location of its prey, the creature walks away. After the sounds of the monster walking fades, the two boys jump down from the vent. "Phew, that was close and lucky.", Fred sigh in relief. Hiro tries to call for navigation again through his transmitter. Still all static. "Ugh damn it! Now we'll never get out of this place." Then he can hear little voices coming through but are hard to make out. "He—hello? Anybody there?"

"Sir, what is your status? Did you get what you came looking for?", a deep male voice comes through. "Yes, sir we got the cure for the virus, but we have a problem."

"And that would be?"

"We are lost in this ship, and what's worst there's a freaking carnivorous alien after us! Can you give us a navigation for the nearest exist?" The captain gives Hiro the location of the nearest exit, and the two heads down the hall. The thing is, this exit is halfway across the entire cargo ship; possibly where the alien is currently at. Fred starts to slow down, catching his breath then dumps onto the floor. "Come one, Fred, get up!", Hiro pulling his arm.

"Go on without me, Hiro! Save yourself and the galaxy!"

"Fred just get up." He quickly gets up and keep running. So far, the monster hasn't shown up, and that's a good sign…. for now. They both enters another room to what appears to be a biolab. Tall, chambers lined up on one side, computer machines scattered across the room, and some dead bodies lying on their own pool of blood. That good sign Fred and Hiro had earlier, automatically changes to a bad sign. Ominous sounds fill the room all around them. Fred squeals and Hiro looks around for an exit. "Is the captain sure this is the way?"

"Do you know da wae?"

"I'm sorry what?', Hiro questions.  
"You do not know da wae!"

"Fred, this is no time to make that Knuckle's meme right now!", Hiro cringe. A loud roar sounds off into the distance from behind. Hiro frantically looks for an exit while Fred balls up on the floor sucking on his thumb. Almost having no luck on finding the exit the captain located, the creature burst down from the vent and lands in front of them. Fred shrieks and hides behind Hiro. The genius boy start firing at the purple alien, and it shield itself with two arms. It starts to walk toward them, and the two boys back up. Fred notices a warning labeled above a red button. It reads: _Do not press! Will open to be sucked into space._ Fred then whispers to Hiro about his little plan. He agrees to it, and stalls the alien while Fred runs over to the control panel. Hiro grabs onto a rail, and the monster swings its claws at Hiro as he braces himself for immense pain. Instead, the sound of vacuum starts blowing in and a strong force starts sucking everything into space except Fred and Hiro. The creature clutches the claws onto the floor while sliding across the lab. One of the heavy equipment hits the creature on the head, and it sent the alien flying into space. Fred pushes the button again, closes its emergency door, and everything is normal-ish. They catch their breath and recover. "Okay!", Fred says getting up, "That was awesome!"

"Awesome? We nearly got shredded into pieces, Fred!"

"But we survived, didn't we? We were like this, and like that!", Fred says gesturing fighting moves. Hiro chuckles and looks over to his shoulder. To his relief, there's a sign glowing in red with four letters: _EXIT_

"There it is!", Hiro shouted. They run toward the exit, and halfway to their destination Hiro felt something shoved him. This confuses him and Fred asks him what wrong. Hiro explains a strange shove, but when he looks around the lab, he sees no one or anything. He feels three shoves as if someone trying to get his attention.

"HIRO WAKE UP!", a voice burst into his eardrum.

"Fred I'll talk to you later, I gotta go.", Hiro says logging out of the sci fi game. He takes off the VR headset and sees Aunt Cass hovering over him.

"Uh, hello Aunt Cass. Thanks for damaging my ear. When is the ear doctor appointment?"

"Very funny, now come one down dinner is ready.", the aunt says walking down the stairs. Hiro sets his headset onto his computer desk, and heads into the living room. They are having spaghetti and Hiro looks frown. "What's wrong Hiro?"

"Aunt Cass, this is the third time this week we have spaghetti. Don't get me wrong, I love spaghetti, but having the same one three times in a week? Can't we just get a takeout or something?"

"I'm trying to save money for our living expenses. Business has been a bit slower in the last four weeks, and with little customers we get the smaller money we make. So, I can't just spend more money. I just bought a new expensive coffee machine."

"Buying a new equipment especially an expensive one on a slow month? Not a good idea.", Hiro comments while plating his food and sits down the table.

"I know but I had to. The old one was broken, and coffee are one of the most served item we get here especially in the morning. Without one, business will become more slower than ever. And we may run out of business soon enough."

"Ouch. We can't have that.", Hiro says swirling his fork to tangle up the noodles, "What then? If we ran out of business I mean. Do we have a loan?"

"I'm afraid we can't. I already used it for another month. Then I'm not sure after that, but hopefully business will start booming again once I get this new coffee machine up and running."

"Why the one item on the menu making it such a big difference on making business slower? There are other items on the menu though."

"Well, most of the costumer that come here order coffee along with a dish. They could have the dish without the coffee if they wanted to, but."

"But what?", Hiro is getting a little concern.

"But the prices I recently changed on the menu went up a few dollars more, so we can have enough money for our living expenses."

"Mm, bad idea.", Hiro waving his finger.

"Oh, come on, it's only a few dollars more. What are these people that poor these days or something?"

"No, I'm just saying no one wants to buy a fifteen dollars turkey sandwich. They can easily go to Subway and get one for like, ironically, five dollars." Aunt Cass sigh and eats her noodles in red, Italian sauce. "Don't worry, I'm sure customers will start rolling in when your new machine up and running.", he says making her feels better.

"I sure hope so. By the way, sorry I yelled into your ear earlier. What game were you playing?" Her nephew explains her about the sci fi game where they must prevent the virus from spreading across the galaxy making people turning into alien creatures. Hiro got the VR headset from Cass he wanted last Christmas for a long time along with the game. The headset is a thing where it'll transfer a person body physically into a game, where the player can have all five sense inside the game. It was basically the only big thing he wanted, and of course small other things like candies and money. The two has little to talk about the rest of dinner and put away the food and plates. Hiro goes back up upstairs to his bedroom, and texts Fred about his reason for leaving the game earlier. Fred is cool with it; he was getting hungry and ate too. He asks Hiro on when they are night patrolling again, and Hiro responds saying 'sometime later'. Of course, Fred is a little disappointed, but he insists on going alone anyway. "Be careful out there.", Hiro texts him, "And let us know if anything out of the ordinary." He then pulls up Google, and searches for the latest news. Sometimes, he likes to follow what been happening. He scrolls down through several articles, and they are mostly just business and sport. There's one article that caught his attention. He clicks on it and read through. The article is saying that a strange creature has been lurking around Muirahara Woods. "Probably Ned at it again; scaring the hikers away with his big, spikey beard.", Hiro rolls his eyes. He continues reading and to his surprise they are saying it's not the same strange creature they thought it was, which it was Ned. Hiro is confused as to what creature are these hikers saw. Some describing it big as a bear, black fur, big claws, and wolf like head. This reminds Hiro the thing they are describing is most likely a werewolf. But they don't exist; they are told in fantasy stories. "Unless however,", Hiro has a thought, "Ned mutated again, but he wasn't big as a bear though. Mochi got the chip off his neck last time, so whoever put that there wouldn't be stupid enough to do it again." He starts piling up the possibilities through his head, and one of them involving Liv Amara. Considering she has literally a freaking mad science lab at the bottom of Sycorax, where he and Karmi found Orso Knox. Hiro has a good guess that Liv Amara has something to do with this creature lurking in the woods, but for what though? He texts his friends about the news and told them to gear up and meet him there.

Chapter 2: Muirahara Woods Investigation

The night is still young, and almost all the gang are outside their destination.

"Hey where is Wasabi?", Honey Lemon asks in her pink armor suit.

"Oh, Mr. I-have-to-follow-the-law must take one of those self-driving cars, which are slow as hell, and can't make'em go faster.", says Gogo

"Ok sorry I'm late.", Wasabi panting to catch up with them.

The leader explains the situation to them, "Ok gang, there is a strange, mysterious creature out there. We are not entirely sure what it is, but I do have a possibility. From what I've read these hikers witnessed described it big as a bear, black fur, large claws, and wolf life head."

"It's probably Ned again.", Gogo sigh.

"That what I thought.", Hiro agrees, "But he wouldn't have mutated again. Mochi got rid of the chip last time remember?"

"Maybe those hikers are just seeing things.", Wasabi guess, "I mean it's pretty dark and scary out there."

"Well obviously they must've saw this thing in the daylight hours.", Hiro says.

"Oh, oh, oh! I think I know what it is!", Fred jumps up and down in excitement.

"Fred, if you're going to say it's a werewolf, I already thought of that.", the leader says.

"I mean come on you said it has a wolf like head, and big as a bear. That's gotta be a werewolf no doubt."

"Let me guess you read comic books about them, and you're an expert on werewolves.", Gogo says sarcastically.

"Pff! No.", Fred crosses his arm, "I'm an expert on superhero. I only know about the legend of the shapeshifting creature, but not every detail about it."

"Alright guys let's do this.", Hiro says turning his helmet flashlight on, "Let's split up into groups. Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred you guys go to Ned's house to see if he's there."

"Um, why the Treehouse of Weirdo?", Gogo disappointedly says.

"Because so we can know that if Ned is in his treehouse, and one of us found the creature elsewhere then we know it's not Ned."

Gogo then continues, "Make sense, but you and I have to go to look for the creature? This forest is freaking huge, and it would take forever to find it."

"I know Gogo, but if Baymax was here he would immediately scan for it in a heartbeat. But he died from our last battle. I try to convince Granville to buy parts for me to make another one, but she's doing what she can. Ok we need to get moving, or else Aunt Cass going to find out that I'm missing and start stress eating. Then we'll really run out of business.", Hiro chuckles at his last sentence. The others are confused about it, and Hiro tells them, "It's nothing to worry about. Let's move out." They split up into two groups and makes their way into the dark woods. Crickets sings in the background, and the three members of the Big Hero 6 shining their helmet flashlight at their surroundings.

"I don't like this at all.", Wasabi says in a squeaky voice.

"Don't worry, Wasabi.", Honey Lemon cheers him, "As long we're together, you will be fine."

"Well I guess that make me feel a little better. Ha, yeah, I feel better now. Now we have a fire-breathing mascot, a lightsaber wielding hand, and balls of goo; nothing is going to stop—", a couple of crows squawks above him and flies away. Wasabi screams and jumps into Fred's arms.

"You need to pull yourself together man. How can you be scared crows?", Fred says putting the scared man down.

"It startled me ok!" "Hey guys look.", Honey Lemon points to the treehouse. The three sneaks up to the treehouse, and figures out a way in. Fred shows them the lift and pulls on the vine that take them to the top. Once on top, they see that the inside is as dark as the woods. They shine their lights in, and sees that Ned is not in here. Maybe it is Ned being mutated again, or he's just out and about minding his own business. Fred and Honey Lemon both walks in, and Wasabi stops them, "What are you guys doing?!"

"We gotta see if Ned behind the creature sightings.", Fred answers.  
"But you can't just sneak in here. Do you think it's ok to break in?"

"Well no, but this is for our own good.", Honey Lemon says, "We need to make sure so we can prevent him from harming the innocents." "Ok fine!", Wasabi says frowning. They investigate the Treehouse of Weirdo and find nothing. Movement starts making its noise, and the three quickly hides shutting their lights off. It stops, and one of them turn their light back on to see who or what was making the noise. Honey Lemon finds that something is on the hammock under its cover. She carefully removes it and sees that it is Ned snoring.

"Oh, so it wasn't Ned behind the creature sighting.", Wasabi surprised.

"Aha! I knew it! Told you guys it's a werewolf!"

"Um Fred, we still haven't seen the creature yet. So, let's not jump into any conclusion yet.", Wasabi says. Honey Lemon calls Hiro through her helmet on their report. Hiro replies that nothing out of the ordinary over at their end yet. She tells them that Ned is sleeping, and Hiro is surprise by it too. He then tells them to stay at the tree house incase Ned does mutate. Meanwhile, Hiro and Gogo are still investigating the area and found no clue so far.

"Hiro this is getting dumb."

"It's freaking huge I know."

"No, I mean not just that, we haven't found any clues whatsoever. And what if this thing is a person in a costume? It's just like when people thought bigfoot was real and turned out to be a person is a hairy ass costume."

"A costume big as a bear?", Hiro raises his eyebrow.

"I've seen those big, puppet looking Halloween costume."

"But that doesn't explain why this person would just be doing that in a middle of nowhere instead of doing that at a haunted house."

"Wonder if Ned knows about this creature."

"I'm sure he does by now. He knows this forest like the back of his hand. It's his home as so he said."

"Hiro." "Yes?" "What if Fred was right? Ned is sleeping, and there really is a werewolf out there?"

"Come on Gogo, do really think they are real? Well yeah mutated monsters are real, but that because they were created by a chip from an actual person. But to a mythical creature? Not likely I mean it could be mutated, but not likely." In the distance they hear an eerie howl. They both looks up and sees a harvest moon. "Um, Hiro?", Gogo says in a concern voice.

"Let not start guessing what we think we heard. It has to be a normal wolf." Another howl in the distance. "Hiro, I think we need to turn back." "No! We must get to the bottom of this. Because if we just ignore this, then it could start hurting or killing the hikers."

"But you said it has to be a normal wolf."

"I know that, we still need to investigate it though. We didn't come all this way for nothing. Now come on stay close." They both cautiously walk the rest of the way through the woods. They are not saying another word to each other as they are scanning for any hostile creatures. Leaves begin shuffling around them, and both shines their light in that direction. Nothing. Hiro and Gogo positions themselves to be ready to fight. Out of the bushes comes a normal wolf. It stares at the two for a several seconds, and then calmly walks away.

"See just a normal wolf.", Hiro says turning to Gogo. A loud gurgling sound comes from behind. It was not some animal growl they have ever heard before. "Now what was that?", Gogo asks. "A bear?", Hiro nervously suggests. To their shock, a large wolf like creature prances out of the bush. It is just what the hikers and Hiro describe. The creature stands on its hinds and makes out a loud cry. The two screams and runs away from the creature.

"Hiro, you run back to the others. I'll stall the creature." "But Gogo!"

"Just go I can outrun this thing." Just as that Hiro does what she told him to. Gogo turns to throw a rock at the creature to alert it. "Hey hairy face! Over here!" The werewolf ignores Hiro and goes after Speed Queen. While running, Hiro reports the others about the situation. Fred was right, there really is a werewolf. And Fred must rub it in on who was right. Gogo races through the woods as the werewolf chases her from behind. She is trying to see what in front of her with her flashlight since it's pitch black out there. She's mainly looking for rocks and tree branches to avoid them from falling to the ground. Speed Queen turn her right, and so does the hairy creature. She makes quick look back to see if the creature is still following, which it still is. Werewolves are known to have enhance stamina and can run very fast. But Gogo doesn't know how much longer she can keep running. She turns around and throws her disc at it, and it hit the creature in the head. As it spins back at her hand, the creature roars and goes after her again. Gogo look back again and then trips over a tree branch. She tries to get up, but the creature is already close enough to lunges toward her.

Back at the treehouse, Hiro finally caught up with the others. He tells them to hurry on back to the city. "Wait what about Gogo?", Honey Lemon worries.

"She said she'll be fine. She can outrun that thing now let's go!" They all start running back to San Fransokyo to regroup—almost all of them.

Chapter 3: The Beginning

It's been a few days since the incident the gang investigated the woods. They tried to go back during the day to look for Gogo but couldn't find her. They even called in a rescue team of police forces and park rangers, but no luck. They tried calling some of her friends and family on her where about, still no luck. It was on the news about a missing girl in Muirahara Woods, and now claiming they made a curfew about hiking through the woods. Of course, Big Hero 6—well 4 now did told them about what happened. Yes, they, the reporters, are still skeptical about the whole werewolf thing, but does believe about Gogo being missing. It's ironic that they knew about the mutated monsters and supervillains the gang had fought against but doesn't believe a mythical creature. Hiro doesn't blame them for not believing. They don't want to believe she's dead yet; just MIA (missing in action). The gang are at Lucky's Cat Café, eating breakfast Aunt Cass made them. "Lemonade anyone?", she says pouring into their glasses. Some thanks her frowning; Hiro didn't say anything. Aunt Cass feels sorry for them and tries to be happy.

"So, Hiro I've heard there's a new game for your virtual reality thing coming out next weekend. Just in time for your birthday; would you want one as your gift?" Hiro replies to her yes, but still a little sad. Aunt Cass says she'll put that on the list and continues taking orders from other customers. Business is starting to get back to normal since the new coffee machine in place.

"At least your café is in one piece.", Fred says trying to cheer his buddy up.

"One piece.", Hiro says in a worry voice and covers his face. Wasabi hits Fred, "What something I said?"

Honey Lemon then puts her hand on him, "Hiro, I'm sure she's fine. She probably got lost. I know the rescue team will find her."

"It's been almost a week.", Hiro speaks, "They should've found her by now. Maybe she's in another city looking for a ride back. I don't know." He looks at one empty chair across him; a chair where Gogo used to sit. Memories starts flooding through times where Gogo hangs out and fights crimes with them. A drop of tear starts rolling down his cheek. Honey Lemon then hugs him to make him feel better.

"Hey little man.", says Fred, "What you say we all go downtown and hang out. To get our minds off."

"Sounds like fun.", Honey Lemon agrees, "Want to go Hiro?" Hiro smirks and says yes. He tells Aunt Cass and leaves the café along with the others. The whole ride there Hiro has been thinking about what happened to Gogo and more memories of being with her. He knows Fred said going out will take their minds off, but it's very hard for him. Gogo is like a sister to him he can't just forget about it; but he will try to. First Tadashi, then Baymax twice, and now Gogo even though she may not be dead. The streetcar has stop at a station near downtown, and the passengers and the gang hops of the car.

"Alright where shall we go to first?", Fred asks, "To a comic book shop? Tech store? Oh no wait! How about a haunted house! It's a new attraction and it's all year 'round."

"Definitely not a haunted house.", Wasabi says, "You know me I'm a bit of a screamer."

"Why because the place is filled with bacteria and what not?", Fred mocks him.

"No! I just get startled easily."

"How about we just walk around. We'll find a place to go to.", Hiro suggests. And so, the gang strolls down the street looking for a place to visit. They pass some clothing stores, restaurants, and a couple of toy shops. None of them sparks their interest to go on. Hiro is a tech savvy, and even some tech store doesn't make him want to go in. It's not because he was too sad about Gogo, but because he has been to some of them many times before. They pass a science museum and Honey Lemon stops in front the boys, "Hey how about we go to a museum."

"A museum?", Hiro questions, "No offense Honey Lemon, why would I go to a place where I already know science."  
"Come on Hiro,", Wasabi says, "We're here to have fun. We just need to get our minds off Gogo and enjoy those exhibits. Maybe something interest we never learned yet." Hiro changes his mind, and they buy tickets at the entrance. Honey Lemon grabs a map of the place and examines the place. They have ecosystem section, human body section, space section, and children section. The four explores the museum learning some of the stuff they already know from SFIT. There are few things they didn't know about. It's always good to learn something new every day as some say. While the three watches one of those exhibits with videos, Hiro looks around and notices someone he recognizes. Is it who he thinks it is? He saw a girl with a brunette ponytail, and a yellow sweatshirt walks into a children section. Hiro tells the others that he's going to follow her. Wasabi thinks that's stalking, but Hiro denies it and comes up with an excuse to make not sound that way. Once in the children section, he hides behind one of the modules. He takes a good look at her, and immediately knew who she is.

"What is Karmi doing at a children section?", he wonders, "More importantly why is she in a science museum?" Hesitating to find out, he goes over to her to ask some questions. Karmi is shooting down some notes on her clipboard about an exhibit then hears a similar voice. She spins around and sees Hiro walking up. "Uh, what are you doing here?", Karmi asks.

"I was going to ask you the same question. Why are you here? Heh, what you forgot how science works?", Hiro makes fun of her, "You have to go to a children section to remember stuff?" Karmi is getting a little red, "No genius! If you must know I am writing stuff down to teach children of our future scientist. I was told to be their tour guide for a middle school field trip." "Who told you that?" "Professor Granville. Now that I've answered your question you have answer mine. Did you forget how science work?"

"No! I'm here to have fun with my friends. I'm trying to get my mind off things."

"Off of what? Your annoyance? Well it's not working, because you're already annoying me." Karmi is getting to cross the line with Hiro on the real reason he's here. She can tell he is about to burst and continues to mock him, "Or is it that you have nothing better to do in life? Instead waste your time here." Hiro grinds his teeth clutching his fist as if he is about to hit her but can't hit a girl. He tries to keep his cool. "Just here to have fun.", he repeats then looks a little sad. Karmi notices his change of expression, "What's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing." "It's about Gogo is it?" Hiro was about to asks how she know but interrupts him, "I've heard the news about a missing girl in the woods. Horrible. I'm sorry for your loss, Hiro."

"We still don't know if she's alive or not. They're still searching for her. Wish she would've just called us, but guess her phone jumped out of her pocket or something."

"Mind if I ask what she was doing in the woods?" Hiro knows the actual reason but insist on not telling her the truth, or else she'll find out that he is Captain Cutie. Instead he lies to her that she went bird watching. Now Karmi feels really bad about making fun of him. "Anyway, I have notes to take. Take care now, and again I'm sorry about your friend." Hiro thanks her kindness and let her be. He tells the other what she was doing and found out about Gogo and they finish exploring the museum. The rest of the time Hiro suddenly forgets about Gogo and keeps hanging out downtown area. They went to a comic bookstore Fred wanted to go, and Hiro wanted to go to a pet store to buy Mochi a new toy. The three did stop by and watch a few street performers along the way. There are numerous ads posted all over downtown. Some hiring for a job, some about the grand opening of the haunted house, and one really caught Hiro's attention. There's a competition where a young genius invents a cool tech product. The winner will receive $10,000 prize. Ideas starts flowing through already. If he was able to come up with micro bots that got him into SFIT, he will be able to come up with a product and hopefully win. With this kind of money, he can give half of it to Lucky Cat Café's and living expenses. After a long day hanging out in downtown, the four friends' heads home for the evening. Hiro explains the competition to Aunt Cass, and she's thrill about the idea, and definitely could use the money. The deadline for the project is until next month—Hiro was a little late on noticing about the competition. In his room, he brings out papers and sharpen his pencil. What product should he invent? What was already invented? The product could literally be anything he wanted. The competition doesn't have that much limitation on what the product can be. He could ask his friends to help with an idea, but then that means they are the one who came up with an idea not him. Sounds a bit selfish but it is what it is. What he can do is research what's already been invented. After a long research, he does have a few ideas here and there. He just has to look at a different angle. It was something Tadashi told him before he died. Hiro looks around at his room to find an idea. Then Gogo came to mind again; his stomach twists a little and his heart skipped a beat.

"Wait a minute.", Hiro says to himself, "If the police couldn't find her, what if I invent something that will find her!" Feeling a bit of success with the idea, he begins to brainstorm the product. He can create a scanner like Baymax use, but with a little more feature to it. He then draws few rough drafts of them on how it should look, what features he could add. After many different ideas thrown away, he decides to call it a night. He yawns as he turns the light off, and crawls into bed. Maybe this new idea will come to him once he wakes up.

It is snowing outside, and Hiro is in Muirahara Woods driving around. He completely forgotten what the reason for him being there, so he texts the person who sent him there as he stops the car. Moments later a text comes up, and he opens it. The text seems rather timid. It says 'Hiro, get out of there now!' Wondering what is going on he texts back why. The next one is more convincing saying 'There's a werewolf in your area. Run!' He turns his car on and starts driving slowly. Looking around for the creature, he spots someone sitting on a snowy hill to his left. To his surprise he sees Gogo sitting. For some reason he couldn't stop the car but to keep driving. Gogo is giving Hiro a really creepy, blank stare. It's almost as if she's studying him or something. A thought came to him making him pushes the pedal and speeds off into the woods. Looking back Gogo is nowhere to be found. Not paying attention to the road he hit the curbside, and the car flipped. Luckily, he survived, and gets out of the car. Once out he looks back in the direction he came from. He could see two figures running toward him. Getting a clearer view, he sees Gogo is riding on a female deer. Ok this is a little weird and creepy at the same time. Gogo is still giving him the stare like she has no emotion. Hiro is getting really concerned. The punk girl is getting closer and closer, and Hiro could almost hear growling. Then Gogo's eyes changes to yellowish color and bares hare fangs as she roars at him giving him the mean looks. Hiro gasps and quickly wakes up. He finds himself back in his dark bedroom. Trying to calm himself he went to get a glass of water. He wipes a couple of sweats off his forehead. What a nightmare he just had. Could this mean that Gogo is still alive? Could it also mean what he thinks the dream means?

Chapter 4: Reunite

"Of course, not Hiro!", Honey Lemon says at the table with the others, "Gogo is not a werewolf." They are at Periodic Table Café at SFIT the next day discussing Hiro's dream last night and his idea for the competition. "But Honey Lemon think about it.", Hiro insists, "I know it sounds crazy but what if she really is. She's been gone for over a week now. We were chased by the werewolf, and it's possible she's been bitten by it."

Fred interrupts them with a dramatic pose, "Legends has said that when a person gets bitten or even a scratch from a werewolf, that person is cursed by it. And on a full moon, the person who was cursed transform into a werewolf. Other ways to transform is by some emotions like anger. So, in Hiro's dream he explained that her eyes changed to yellowish color and has fangs. It's pretty obvious to me."

"Or it's obvious that it is just a dream, and isn't real.", Wasabi denying the fact. Hiro would like to agree with Wasabi, but the fact seems too real. "Guys I'm going to invent a product that will scan for things. And Gogo's being missing gave me an idea for that. So, once I get this thing into testing, we'll use it to look for Gogo in the woods." They all agree to his idea.

School is almost over, and Hiro and the gang gave Granville permission to leave early for a reason and she approved. Big Hero 4 members discusses about their plan on going back to Muirahara Woods. Hiro is finishing up the last part of his project. The machine makes a noise hinting that it is done making. Hiro attaches the scanner together then goes on explaining how the thing works. It can scan things better than a normal scanner; it can scan for clues when someone investigating, it has a compass, it can tell time and date, and the weather. It can even scan a person physically and mentally. Honey Lemon and the other two are very impressed by it. Hiro scans Fred for a test and shows that Fred is in good health along with his normal body temperature, and his mood. "Awesome! Looks like it's good to go.", says Hiro feeling accomplish. "Hiro.", Aunt Cass calling as she walks to the garage, "Oh, hey guys what's up?" Hiro quickly hides the scanner and comes up with a lie. "Hey Aunt Cass, we're just hanging." "Are you guys helping each other out for that competition?"

"Uh yeah that's right!", Hiro lies, "Still brainstorming I mean it takes a while to come up with a new invention."

"Ok well, I just wanted to come by to see how ya'll are doing. Oh Hiro, don't forget tonight is movie night." Hiro totally forgotten about it and did promised her he will be there.

"What movie are ya'll watching?", asks Honey Lemon.

"It's a movie where this one guy saving people from an evil cult, who are turning people into demons." "Ok won't forget.", Hiro says then Aunt Cass leaves the garage, "Guys I'm sorry, I did promise her I'll be there on movie night. I could tell her the reason not to, but I don't want her to know about it." The three do understand what he meant and will go investigating the next day. They got a news alert from their phone and reveals that Noodle Burger is on the loose again. Hiro, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred puts on their hero costume from Skymax. Hiro scans the city and spots him. They head into the city chasing down this crazed, malfunctioned robot. Elsewhere in the city, a strange girl is lurking through the alleyways. She is picking up multiple senses all around her. The girl in black jacket sniffs out the senses, and four of them catches her interest licking her lip. She heads to the direction of those four senses at a very fast pace. Fred breathes fires from the mascot's mouth, and Noodle Burger dodges its attack. The robot shoots lasers and knocks Fred to the ground. Honey Lemon throws colored balls at Noodle Burger but got destroyed by the lasers. Noodle Burger can predict every move, so this will be hard for them especially when they're two team members short. Hiro uses his telekinesis to throw metal objects at it. As he predicts the annoying robot will dodge them. Having no luck on defeating the villain, they brace themselves for the level of pain the floating robot about to bring upon them. Just as the lasers are firing up, a figure jumps into midair and pins Noodle Burger to the ground. The girl with black jacket starts ripping Noodle Burger apart aggressively. Hiro and the others are glad to be saved and would like to thank whoever it is. As the girl turns around, they all recognize her with a big shock on their face.

"Gogo?", Hiro chokes, "We thought you were dead!" Gogo is staring at them; not the stare from Hiro's dream. More like a disappointed kind of stare. Honey Lemon puts her arms out giving her a hug, but Gogo quickly back up. Tall Girl stops and asks what's wrong. She is still giving them the silent treatment. "Gogo, are you ok?", Wasabi asks, "It's been over a week and we were sick worry about you."

"Why didn't you call us?", Hiro wonder, "Why didn't you come back home? Where were you the whole time? What were you doing the whole time?" So many questions the gang want to ask. Gogo finally breaks her silent and starts saying something, "It's none of your business."

"Of course, it's our business, you're our friend.", says Honey Lemon.

"I'm sorry, but this 'friend' is not the friend who you think she is anymore."

"What are you talking about, Gogo?", Hiro wants to know.

"I'm not who I am anymore. Is it that simple enough for you, genius boy?"

"Ok now you're starting to sound like Karmi."

"Fred, you've been quite about this.", Wasabi speaks, "Is there you want to ask your friend?"

Fred looks at Gogo, who is giving him a death stare, "Uh…oh I got one! *cough* Are you a werewolf?"

"Fred, not the question you want to ask in this kind of situation!", Hiro facepalms. They hear snickering from Gogo. When they look at her, she is giving them a devious smile. She then bares her fangs and growls hungrily at them. Her brown eyes changes to yellow just like in Hiro's dream. Hiro's shock expression widens as he remembers her appearance. This is too real for him. Did the dream predict this? Gogo stares up into the night sky and sees a full moon. She falls down to her knees hunching over. She starts to moan in pain, clutching her fists. Her claws grow as well as her hands. The back of her body begins to tremble and grows outward of her shirt. Black fur begins to grow out of her skin. Her mouth shifts into a snout with her fangs growing. Both of her shoes burst open with huge feet, and a tail grows out of her pant. She screams in pain follows by a howl. Gogo is now a full-grown werewolf. The beast looks at the gang baring its fangs as if it ready to eat them.

Hiro whispers, "Guys whatever you do don't move a muscle." Wasabi squeaks, and the other two stares in shock. Hiro quickly think of a plan but got nothing, due to the fact there's a man-eating beast in front of him. A song from the half-ripped Noodle Burger burst playing from its speakers. This got the werewolf's attention and is the perfect chance for the Big Hero 4 to escape. After Gogo destroys the hamburger droid some more, she turns and find them missing. Sniffing out their scents, wolf creature navigates through the area hunting them down. "Ok guys, we should all split up.", Hiro says catching his breath.

"Split up!?", Fred says, "No! No! No! Have you not seen any horror movie? When people split up, they get caught one by one."

"Fred this is not a horror movie ok this is real life.", Hiro says, "And beside I've seen some horror movies watching with Aunt Cass on 'movie night'. So, I know what I'm doing."

"Well whatever the plan is we need to do it now. Gogo is right behind us!", Honey Lemon points at the shadow of the werewolf. Hiro remembers Krieg's technique where he threw mud on himself when he ran away from mutated Ned a while back. He then starts rubbing some trash on his purple armor and convince the others to do it as well.

"Um no thank you!", Wasabi disgusted, "Do you realize how many bacteria on you right now?"

"There's no time for that Wasabi! It's either get over it or be eating by one of your best friends?", Hiro talk sense into him. The wolf roars and Wasabi pushes everyone out of the way then jumps right into the trash can. As the werewolf turns the corner, the others quickly hide. Gogo stalks the alley looking for her prey while the others try not to make any sudden noise. She then leaves the area, which is a relief. At least no one got hurt that night.

Chapter 5: The Visit

Over at the Fredrickson Mansion, the four hero members are discussing about their previous situation in Fred's bedroom. They all have mixed feelings about this; some were sad, scared. "Does anyone have any idea how to turn our friend back to normal?", Hiro asks. The others look at each other with confusion. "Unbelievable!", Hiro can't believe, "Guess we lost yet another good friend." "Now don't be that way, Hiro.", says Honey Lemon, "I'm sure there's a way. We just have to look at a different angle. Is it that your brother taught you?"

"Yeah, he did, but I don't know where to start. I'm no expert on werewolves. Fred, I suppose you know?" Fred thinks of any possible solution to change his friend back. He opens his mouth a few times to say something but keeps disagreeing to himself. "Sorry I got nothing." Hiro seems to be frustrated and losing hope on saving his friend. A lightbulb just went off above his head.

"Guys, I think I know the solution. And also know a certain someone who could help us out."

"Who?", Wasabi wants to know, "Alistair Krei?"

"No, someone from SFIT."

"Oh, I know! Is it Professor Granville?", Fred points out.

"No! I mean what she's going to do?"

"Then who are you thinking about?", Honey Lemon asks. Hiro sighs and explains it to them. The next day at SFIT, the gang are at a lab.

"You want me to what now?", Karmi asks Hiro.

"We need your help."

"Since when did you ask for help?"

"Karmi please! We found our friend and—"

"Wait! You found her? How? Is she ok?"

Hiro nervously laugh and explains, "Well weird story. Do know the legend of a werewolf?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Turns out that Gogo is a werewolf. You see Gogo, Wasabi, Fred, Honey Lemon, and I were at Muirahara Woods to um investigate something. Yeah that's it! Investigating something for our school project. We got lost, split up, Gogo was attacked by a werewolf, no one could find her for over a week, and last night she came to us. For a very specific reason." Hiro didn't want to tell her the actual reason because of their superhero identity.

"And that reason is?"

"She wanted to eat us…..alive!"

Karmi eyes widen, "That can't be good. So, why am I getting involved in? I'm not exactly her friend you know. I barely even know her."

"Look the reason I came to you specifically, because I believe you are our only hope. Well at least for now anyway."

"Ugh! Fine, what you want me to do?"

"You still have your stickers lying around?"

"My nanoreceptors? Yeah."

"Ok cool! What I want you to do is capture Gogo paralyzing her with your stickers, then take her back to your lab and figure out a way to turn her back."

Karmi is having thoughts about Hiro's crazy plan, "Ok, but one problem. How in the world am I supposed to capture a man-eating monster? I'm going to need a way to put my nanoreceptors on her; can't just walk right up to her."

"You don't need to worry about that. I so happen to know Captain Cutie personally."

Karmi is surprised by this, "Wait you know Captain Cutie? How?"

"We uh…..met some where downtown. Had a couple of sodas and talked. He even gave me his number to call him whenever there's trouble."

"Oh my god! You are so lucky!", Karmi pouting in jealousness.

"As I was saying, Captain Cutie and the others will help you capture Gogo."

"Oh, ok I will definitely help!", Karmi fangirling over the idea.

They except for Karmi left the lab, and Wasabi has one question, "So, exactly how are we going to capture Gogo?"

"I'll come up with something.", Hiro thinks. It is getting late and the gang decides to call it a night and will search for their friend another day. The gang takes alternate routes, where busy areas are located , to avoid back alleys in case Gogo show up again in her wolf form.

"Mr. Hamada, you are late!", Aunt Cass crosses her arm as Hiro enters café.

"Sorry Aunt Cass. Got lost track of time."

"Do you realize what time it is? Almost ten o' clock what were you doing?"

Hiro comes up with a lie to cover the truth on what he was being late, "Oh uh, I um was late because there was a police investigation going on, and I had to take an alternate route."

Aunt Cass is not sure if Hiro is telling the truth, but she can forgive him. Hiro doesn't want to bring up Gogo being a werewolf, or else Aunt Cass will think he is crazy; which, she probably will. He doesn't want to talk about Gogo at all though.

"Hiro, I ordered Pizza Hut; it's in the oven if you want some." One of Hiro's favorite food: large, thin crust, cheese pizza from Pizza Hut. He grabs a couple of slices, heats them up in the microwave, and eats his food in his bedroom while watching anime. Anime is one of his favorite things to do to pass the time. He is a huge fan of My Hero Academia, because of him being a superhero. He is currently halfway through season 3. Soon he'll have to find another show to watch instead of watching the same thing over and over, which he does sometimes. Hiro can relate to some main characters like Midoriya and Naruto on one thing: having rivals. This is because whenever the two rivals argue, they remind him of Karmi being his rival. Another thing he can relate to them is being the hero saving the day of course. After dinner Hiro lays in his bed and puts on his VR headgear. Speaking of which, Swords Arts Online is another one of Hiro's favorites despite the crappy romance. The hologram creates his body and the menu selection pops up. There are several games Hiro downloaded to choose from. He already played _Virus_, the one he and Fred was in the other night, so he looks at another option. This time he is choosing a fantasy game called: _Night Stalker_. It's an open world game where a player becomes a pretend hero during the day, and then an assassin at night. His avatar loads into another world inside of a medieval building. The tavern is lively with loud conversations and music blasting from the corner. Hiro walks over to the bar counter. "Well isn't Hiro Hamada. Been a long-time sweetie.", says a beautiful, red headed elf. "It has been. I've been quite busy these days fighting monsters and what not."

"Of course, you are.", the female elf chuckles, "What would you like tonight? The same o'?" Hiro tells her yes, and she fix him a non-alcohol drink. Some called Hiro a milk drinker for not getting a real man's drink like rum. But then again, he is only fifteen, so they can't really blame him. "So, Mila what's the word? Anything new lately?"

"Nothing in particular except some burglary every now and then. But I do hear there's another creature lurking around the woods near our village."

"What kind of creature?"

"No one knows for sure. Mostly I hear it's another bear; some say it's a dark fairy."

"What this creature been doing? You know?"

"From what I've heard this thing been snatching villagers at night and were never seen again. That is until they were all found dead in a coven. The creature is still unknown, but the knight did send a letter back to our baron. He read it and alerted the village not to go out into the woods at night." A masked figure enters the tavern and examines the scene. The person then sees someone talking the elf bartender and recognize him. The figure walks over to Hiro.

"What about during the day?", Hiro asks

"Only if you have someone with you."

"Then I'll take the quest. What's the reward?"

"The reward is one thousand gold, but the baron ordered not to let anyone outside the village alone at night. You must have someone to go with you even if you are a knight."

"I'll go with him.", a voice tells the bartender. The person in muddy, brown hood sits next to Hiro. "Oh hello!", Mila greets, "Do you even know what's the quest about?"

"Something about a dark fairy snatching villagers?"

"How'd you know?", Hiro asks.

"I got good hearing.", the hooded person answers. Hiro can tell it's a female under the mask, but her voice sounds familiar. The two exits the tavern and heads into the woods. They haven't spoken a word for a good ten minutes. Hiro really wants to know who is this stranger is, and why is she offering to help him? Is one of her friends a victim of the attack?

"Um, miss. Mind telling me who you are. I never met you before."

The female in the brown hood isn't responding to his question, until few moments later.

"I'm someone similar to a friend you know."

"Oh? And you know this how?"

"I've met them before."

"Them? The only friend that I know of that play games with me is Fred, and he is a guy. You are a girl though." This is really confusing to Hiro as to who is this woman is relating to that play games. Is it some online female players? Because he has some female friends, but he hardly knows them. Just who is she? "Can you tell me more about you?" Again, she's not saying anything. "You're not much of a talker, are you? Heh I guess that's another thing about you.", Hiro jokes.

"I live in the same area as you." 'Same area as me?', Hiro says to himself. Is this woman talking about the village in this game, or San Fransokyo? To answer this question, he pulls up her profile in front of him. The profile is saying she does in fact lives in California, and that's where San Fransokyo is. He is assuming this girl read his profile before taking this side quest.

"So, what's your role in the game?", Hiro asks.

"I'm a Night Stalker like you."

"Huh really? A girl playing the same game I am, has the same role, and is from my city? Sweet!", he says to himself. What are the odds?

"Hey um, what area in San Fransokyo are you from?" "A sketchy area."

"Oh ok. I'm guessing you want to know my area?"

"I already know." "Do you?" "Matter of fact I can even tell you what your house looks like." Hiro stops and so does she. Ok this is getting really creepy. It seems she knows too much about him. "You are not moving.", she states the obvious.

"What is your name?", Hiro acting serious all of the sudden.

"Look at my username."

"Your real name."

"I'm not oblige to answer that question. It's personal."

"And yet you know what my house looks like? Double standard much?" The woman stays silent then broke the treatment as she begins to walk, "The coven not that far."

"Oh, so you've been to the coven before? Wait what?" The woman repeats her previous statement, and Hiro continue, "Wait back up two freaking seconds! First of all, you know about me?"

"In a way."

Hiro begins to stutter, "Well I am quite popular lately in the game, but that's not the point. Second of all, you've been to the coven? Have you seen the fairy?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean yes and no?"

"I mean yes I've been to the coven, and no I haven't seen the fairy. There was no fairy." Hiro's thoughts begin to sink in deep as to what is she talking about.

"I-I-I'm sorry what? But Mila just gave us the quest saying there's a fairy loose out here snatching villagers."

"She did." Hiro is trying to get answers from her and she's not making any sense whatsoever this entire time. He is now having second thoughts about having her with him on this supposed side quest. He wants to back out but needs to know who she is and why is she not making sense. The coven is seen around the corner, and the two hikes down the little rocky hill. Strangely enough there are torches attached to walls already being lit. It's almost like someone been camping in the cave. "So, this is the place?"

"Correct. She's in there."

"She as in the dark fairy? You said she doesn't exist." The hooded woman corrects him; still not making sense. Hiro doesn't know anymore and to just go along with it. He looks around the cave and sees villagers' belongings such as leather bags. He pulls up an in-game menu on one of the bags seeing who it belongs to. It belongs to a real player. The assassin genius studies the profile a bit longer. He reads other profiles as well, and they're all related to the same one: real players. He then hears a boulder is moving from behind and sees it is closing them in. It didn't close on its own; it was the hooded female. Hiro quickly stands up acting a little nervous.

"Miss, what are you doing?" She didn't say anything and starts walking slowly toward him. Hiro begins to back up not knowing what she is about to do. The strange figure then stops a few feet from him. "Please just tell me exactly who you are!", Hiro begs. She begins to chuckle with a sinister smirk. "What's so funny?"

"Hiro, I'm the one who sent this quest to the elf bartender."

"Wait a minute, I thought the knight did."

"I lied." Hiro is very confused. The girl continues her explanation, "There was no dark fairy roaming around these woods."

"Then how did these players died?", he pauses then his eyes widen, "…it was you?" She lifts her mask up revealing her face to Hiro. Hiro is really shock and chokes on some air while backing up against the wall. She slams two hands onto the wall with Hiro's head in the between. She growls at the boy baring her fangs with yellow eyes.

Chapter 6: Captured

Hiro pushes Gogo out of the way. "What are you doing here and how you know where to find me?"

"Come on Hiro, you didn't think I knew about your little headset thing? You posted on Fred's Facebook page to come play Night Stalker with you. And as for what am I doing here, it's pretty obvious."

"Why are you doing this, Gogo? We're friends we should help each other out to turn you back."

"I'm sorry Hiro, I've change. Once I got bitten there's no going back."

"Yes, there is! Look I talked to Karmi the other day and she agrees to help to get rid of this werewolf curse. Karmi is the one who is going to save you." Gogo is laughing a little after she heard what Hiro just said, "Do you really think that bitch is going to save me?"

"Not if she can try."

"And if it fails, she'll be next." Gogo takes off her hood and jacket then hunch over as her body trembles; she groans in pain. Hiro quickly scrolls through the menu for a magic spell. The black fur, beast screams at Hiro and knocks him to the ground. He didn't have the time to look for a way to defend himself, so he keeps running around dodging the attacks. He tries to pull up the menu for a spell, but every time he does that Gogo takes a swing at him. Hiro stops in the middle of the cave to catch his breath as the werewolf walks toward him.

'This is it; this is how I'm going to die.', Hiro thought to himself. The boulder from behind started to move and someone is standing at the doorway. Hiro feels relief to have back up.

"Fred, man am I glad to see you! Perfect timing!" The werewolf growls angrily at Fred.

"Um, quick question Hiro is that the dark fairy Mila is talking about? Because I thought fairies have like huge wings, they float around, and not a werewolf."

"Fred, this werewolf is Gogo! Clearly she knew about us playing this game and decided to come here and kill us both."

"What she did?! We need to start texting from now on, so this won't happen again." Gogo roars loudly at the two assassins and Hiro backs up. Gogo stands of four legs hunching over as if she is ready to attack.

Hiro whispers to Fred, "I'll distract her with my magic then we both run and logs out." Fred agrees and Hiro shoots magic at a rock dangling from the wall. Gogo moves out of the way from the falling debris. The smoke clears and sees that her two prey escaped. She immediately goes after them into the woods. Fred and Hiro pull up their menu while running through the trees. They hear heavy footsteps along with branches cracking and leaves rustling from behind. They finally found the button says _Log Out _and press it. A message pops up asking them _Are sure?_

Hiro starts pressing it rapidly, "YES I'M SURE DAMN IT!" His body evaporates from the game and so does Fred. Gogo can't sense their "meat" anymore, so she logs out as well.

The next day over at Periodic Table Café, Hiro and Fred are talking about last night their encounter with Gogo in the game. Honey Lemon and Wasabi are pretty surprised over the fact that Gogo would play a video game just to get to her friends. Maybe playing video game is something Gogo hadn't told them yet. Any criminal or monster will do anything to get what they want. "Was she going after you first, Hiro?", Honey Lemon asks.

"No, I believe she was going to get Fred first since I posted a question on his profile page. And she just so happened to see that question and was like 'Hey why not go after genius boy instead?'"

"Wait, so where was Fred at the time?", Wasabi wonders.

"I was doing something, which I cannot remember.", says Fred, "Was I reading a new comic book? Eating dinner or was I watching tv? It doesn't really matter, so yeah I joined the game later on. Which is why Gogo didn't go look for me even though Hiro logged into the game before I did."

"We need to come up with a plan so Karmi can paralyze Gogo with her nanoreceptors and figure out a way to turn her back to normal."

"We also need to know where to look for her first. I mean she can't be in the woods; it's so obvious that's the first place any human being would look for a werewolf.", says Wasabi.

"Ah don't worry about it.", says Hiro, "Remember I built the scanner? We'll use it to look for her." He then sees Karmi walking by carrying textbooks in her arms.

"Hey Karmi, over here!"

"Why do you want to talk to me?", she questions in an unfriendly manner.

"Remember I told you about Captain Cutie and the others will help you capture Gogo? Yeah that's happening tonight." Karmi's expression change to excitement as she fangirls over it.

"Heh wait are you serious? I'm going to be with Captain Cutie tonight?"

"Yep, that's right. He so happens to know what to do.", Hiro says in a confident way.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm going be working with him, and the others of course. Don't worry I've been studying about werewolves in the past couple days including their biology."

"There's a biology book about them?", Honey Lemon isn't aware of it.

"Yeah it's crazy and interesting. This is going to be an exciting experiment for me. There are a lot of learn from a werewolf and—", Karmi is cut off as she sees depressed faces on the gang, "I'm sorry I got too carried away. I will find a cure to bring your friend back, I promise."

"And if you failed, you'll be next.", Hiro says to himself remembering what Gogo told him from the game.

"What was that?", Karmi asks.

"Ah nothing! Bring our friend back you promise. That's a great commitment!"

"Ooookkaaayy, I gotta run. Oh Hiro, do you know time and place for me to meet up with Big Hero 6?"

"Don't you mean Big Hero 4?"

"Four? Oh, your two members short I got it."

"As for time and place, meet us—I mean them at the subway station near downtown at 8 PM sharp. Don't forget your stickers."

"Ok I won't forget. Thank you Hiro for hooking me up with them!", she says leaving the table.

"Uh Hiro, do you have any plan?", Wasabi ask.

"No clue." School is finishing up for the day, and Karmi leaves her lab from Sycorax. She heads home in an alternate route Hiro told her to avoid running into Gogo. Her house is not far away from there, so she never had any problem of running into any danger which is lucky. The whole walk she keeps fantasizing about her being with Captain Cutie. She is still writing her fan fiction about them going on adventures saving the world from bad guys. "No wait! I almost forgot I have to them at the station.", she talks to herself looking at the time on her phone. She still has time to make it, which is about twenty minutes from where she's standing. Karmi begins to run toward downtown. In her thoughts, "I do hope Captain Cutie, Chop Chop, Tall Girl, and Flame Jumper knows what they are doing. What am I saying? Of course, they do; they are superheroes after all! They defeat bad guys all the time, so taking down a mythical creature shouldn't be that much of a problem. Right? Sad that they lost Speed Queen and Red Panda. Wouldn't it be cool if I could join Big Hero 6 then it would be renamed Big Hero 7?" Again, she's fangirling over the idea. "Get a hold of yourself, Karmi. This is serious! Citizens and Big Hero 4 could really get hurt tonight, and it's all depends on you with your nanoreceptors and turning her back." Karmi turns the corner and run into one of the busiest districts in San Fransokyo. Citizens and tourists walk passing by to get to their destinations, a couple of cars honking at each other, some street performers putting on a show, and she can see the main subway in the distance. That's the subway she is supposed to meet the others. She sees four superheroes standing there waiting on her and runs up to them. "Hey, Big Hero 4!" "Good glad you could make it.", Captain Cutie says, "Do you have your stickers."

"I do it's in my backpack. So, what's the plan cutie?" Hiro is disgusted by the name and comes up with the plan. "You have a plan right?", Karmi ask. "Oh no I do; I just need to remember it."

"He doesn't have a plan.", says Chop Chop. "Wait what?", Karmi is a little shock. "No! If we just work together well capture Gogo no problem." "Hiro, I believe you don't have a plan yet is because you're afraid that we'll accidently hurt her.", Honey Lemon says.

"Well I don't want to hurt her, but that's not what I'm worrying about. I mean she's a freaking man-eating beast, I'm sure she can take a punch or two."

"Hiro? That's your real name?", Karmi confused. Hiro shocks and stutters, "N-No that's my nickname! I have two of them. It doesn't matter what's my real name right now." That was so close! Honey Lemon almost revealed his identity to her along with them. Who knows what Karmi would react if she found out that her dream boyfriend is her rival she despise.

"So, what can we do?", Wasabi ask. "Alright here how I think it should work. I got my scanner here and we'll locate where Gogo might be. Once this thing spots her, we'll go there, and Chop Chop will be our bait." "I'm sorry what?!", Wasabi surprised.

"Then when Gogo gets close enough, Tall Girl will throw her chem-balls at the werewolf trapping her. And Karmi," Hiro turns to her, "this is where you come in. You are our most important part of the plan." Karmi starts blushing at him, "Important how?"

"Your nanoreceptors will make Gogo to sleep, bring her back to your lab, and turn her back. Ok gang let's fire this thing up and start looking for her." Hiro turns the scanner on and scans the city around them. No sign of her anywhere, so they move to another location while scanning. It's about ten minutes and Karmi feels like she wants to say something. Guess she doesn't want to interrupt her beloved captain during their investigation. She knows how she would feel if someone interrupt her studying on organism. So, she is going to keep it to herself on whatever she wanted to say until the end; if they make it to the end alive that is. None of them haven't spoken a word the whole time. Not even Fred made any jokes or telling some crazy stories. Maybe they're just worry or scared of what could happen. "Hold up! It looks like I got a signal.", says Hiro looking at the screen on the scanner. "Do you think it's Gogo?", Karmi ask. "Only one way to find out. This way!", Hiro leads the way. "You do know da wae!", Fred finally cracking a joke.

Karmi not sure what he meant by that. "Fred really? Again, with the Knuckles meme?", Hiro facepalms. "What? I was just lighting up the mood. You know the whole part where we are about to face a monster that could literally eat us all alive; ripping our flesh and gnawing on our bones." 'Okay Fred! Lord have mercy! Must you describe that disturbing scene in which is possible that could happen once we meet her again.", Wasabi squeals.

"But isn't that what werewolves do?", Fred questions Chop Chop. Karmi really doesn't know Fred, Wasabi, and Gogo so they don't mind calling their real name. She only knows Honey Lemon, Hiro, and Baymax. They run into a back alley and Hiro keeps his eyes on the scanner. "Just up ahead." They slow down and Hiro tells Wasabi to do his part. "Do I really have to be the bait?" "Yes, now go!", Hiro whispers. "Why can't you?"

"Let's just say I'm a lot smaller than you and I don't have enough meat for Gogo to chew on. Now go!"

"Uh heh heh heh. Excuse me?! What the hell kind of excuse is that?" He suddenly hears a small lion like roar and screams a little. Some trash cans got knocks down as the werewolf appears around the corner. Gogo sees Wasabi standing still like a statue. He is scared stiff and not moving a muscle. "That's its Wasabi, just keep standing there until she gets close enough.", Hiro whispers. Gogo walks toward her target growling. Wasabi begins to sweat pouring down his face, shattering his teeth as if he is freezing. 'This is the worst idea ever!', he thought to himself. The transformed monster stops several feet and sniff her prey. She then opens her mouth, baring her fangs with drools dripping out, standing on two feet. "Now Tall Girl!", Hiro shouts to her. Gogo feels weird substances on both her feet. Chem-balls splattered onto the ground, thickens itself into a sticky puddle where the werewolf can't move. Gogo screams struggling to break free and Wasabi runs to the others behind a big dumpster. "Karmi this is your chance!", Hiro says. Karmi runs up to the werewolf and swings her claws at Karmi. She quickly dodges its attack and proceeds. Gogo suddenly feels weaker as Karmi places multiple stickers onto its furry body. Karmi backs up as the werewolf tries to escape the chem-balls. Gogo then falls onto the ground sleeping. Karmi catches her breath and turns to the others. "Good job, Karmi, you did a fine well job out there.", Hiro says in Captain Cutie's voice to avoid using his real one. "Oh, you are so welcome. I am very happy to help you guys. This is like the first time I actually helped you guys."

"Well second time. Last time you used your nanoreceptors on Orso Knox remember?", Honey Lemon says. "Oh yeah I forgot about that." "Alright Karmi, now that we got our friend here sleeping it's your next part to turn her back to normal.", Hiro says.

"I will do what I can." "Um guys, one question.", Fred jumps in the conversation, "Exactly how do we carry this thing to Karmi's lab?"

Chapter 6: Weird Adventure

Gogo does not feel good as she walks through Muirahara Woods. She notices that the wood is a little off. Some of the tree are funky looking with a different color or two. She wonders why those trees are not normal. Mini Max comes running out of the bushes yelling that he is late. Gogo tries to stop him, but he is already far ahead. So, she follows him in that direction. There are some weird creatures wondering out like she could find them in a children fantasy book. 'What is going on here?', she questions herself. She hears a couple of people singing in the distance and heads over there to see who. As she approaches a fence, she can see two guys singing at a long table. It sounds like they are singing a happy birthday song. She walks up to the smoky table with dancing cups. Two figures on the other side of the table notices Gogo. "No more room!", they both says repeating the same words as they run over to Gogo. "What do you mean? There's plenty of—wait, Fred and Hiro? Is that you?" Fred looks like a bunny and Hiro looks the same except he has a top hat. "Who is this strange girl?", Fred asks Hiro. "I'm the strange one? Coming from a talking a rabbit.", Gogo says sarcastically. "You are not from around here are you strange girl?", Hiro gets close to her with a magnifying glass up to her face. Gogo pushes him and answer his question with a no. "Fred why are you a bunny?", she hesitates to ask, "More importantly how?" "What are you talking about strange girl? I was born a rabbit." "It's Gogo." "Hi Gogo, my name is Hiro." "And I'm Fred."

"I know who you dimwits are! We're friends." "No, I believe we never met.", says Hiro pouting tea out of his sleeve. "Ok fine, we never met. So, what is this place? Why Muirahara Woods different?" "Different? Heh! Different?", Hiro spits his tea, "Gogo our great mother nature made the forest this way. You need to get your eyes checked." "The only eyes you need to check is yours, because you are too blind to see that I am your friend, and you two cannot see that this wood is different."

Fred leans over to Hiro whispering, "And I thought we are the crazy ones."

"I am not crazy!", Gogo shouts standing up. She sighs and continues talking, "Just tell me how to get out of Muirahara Woods." "There is no getting out of this wood.", a distance echo voice speaks. "Who said that?", Gogo looks around. "I did.", a voice answer right in her left ear. Gogo sees a floating cat's head and screams. The cat laughs and reveals his whole body floating in mid-air. "Mochi?", Gogo confused. "Yes, that is me." "What do you mean there's no getting out of here?"

"Once you set foot here, there is no going back. Meaning there is no going back." "Any reason though? All I literally have to do is turn back."

"But that entrance is gone now. The pencil eraser birds erased every section you crossed forcing you to move forward." "Why is that?" "It's just the way it is." "You have got to be kidding me."

Hiro takes his hat off and pulls tea out of it, "Tea?" Gogo doesn't want any and ask Mochi, "Okay if there's no going back then which path should I take?" "Take that one.", Mochi pointing right. Gogo thanks the cat and the other two then head off to the right path. It seems like this forest goes on forever. More creatures popping out with some of them being the same ones as before and a few new ones. Gogo is starting to think this is not Muirahara Woods, or at least this part of the woods. Then again it is a big forest, so she hadn't explore everything there. "I'm going to be late!", says Mini Max running passed by. Gogo runs in full speed to see what this little robot is being late for. After eluding many tree branches and other natural debris, she stops in front of what appears to be a giant castle. "Oh great, I really am in a freaking fairy tale.", Gogo disappoint, "Who lives in this castle, Sleepy Beauty?" Someone walks up behind her and grabs her arm. Gogo tries to break free but then stop and recognize who is grabbing her. It isn't someone it's something. A skeletal robot of Baymax. "Baymax is that you?"

"Why yes it is I.", it says in a different voice than the real Baymax's, "What are you doing snooping around the castle?" "Oh, I was just wondering around because I got lost." "You are coming with me." It takes Gogo inside the area and she sees more of them working around the castle. Those are the robotic clones that Yama created way back when. Some of them are painting white roses red. They enter another small pavilion and Gogo hears a loud screaming sound like a man; and she is familiar with that voice. They walk up to the big man wearing king clothes. "Your majesty, I have caught the intruder." The king turns around and stares at the punk girl. "Yama? What are you doing here?" "My question is what are you doing here?", Yama says in a deep, scruffy voice. "I got lost in these woods and I'm trying to get home."

"You're not going anywhere; not after you invade my castle." "But I wasn't."

"Silence! No one comes into Yama's castle and expect to leave so soon!" "And why is that?", Gogo is getting nervous. "Because Hiro and I were bot fighting a while back, and I lost. So, I put him and his stupid bunny friend in a tea party for the rest of their life." "Guess that makes sense. And I'm guessing you want something from me?" "As a matter of fact, I do.", Yama grins, "You and I will have a duel. We will be bot fighting." "But I don't know how to—"

"Choose your bot.", Yama says as one of the Baymax's clone shows her a collection of bots.

"What the catch?" "The catch is if you win I will give you the location on where to get out of this wood. And if I win, I…..will." Yama sees that Gogo is not feeling well. "Are you feeling well?", he asks. Gogo hunches over cover her stomach as if she has a stomachache.

"No one gives Yama a silent treatment! Speak up girl!" Gogo pushes Yama back; strong enough to push him to the ground. Her body starts to tremble, and she only transforms halfway.

"What the?", Yama shocks, "What the hell are you?" Gogo wonders why she didn't transform all the way. Her body trembles again and transform back to normal. She discovers that two of her arms are still hairy. She trembles yet again and this time she's a full-grown werewolf. Immediately after that, she transforms back to human. "What is going on?", she thought to herself. Gogo continues to shapeshift different ways. This has been going on for over two minutes, and Yama orders his minions to capture her. "Off with this woman's head!" All of the guards go after her shooting purple plasma their right hand. Gogo runs out of the castle and into the woods. She transforms again, but only halfway then back to human form. Each transformation slows her down a bit and the guards are catching up. This is not going to be an easy escape for her. Some wood creatures start surrounding her. The robots have caught up and Gogo has nowhere to go. As the robots are ready for fire, Gogo screams inhumanly and transform into a full-grown werewolf. She begins attacking her opponents then runs away afterward. She then slips and fall to the ground as she transforms back. At least no one is following her. "Now how am I going to get out of this place?", Gogo frowns. "Well don't be like that now.", says Mochi showing himself on a tree branch, "There is a way back."

"Really there is? Please tell me! I want to go home to see my friends again."

"After those numerous failed transformations? How are your friends going to think about that? Let alone the public if that happen?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe Hiro can help me with that."

"Hiro Hatter? Didn't you just saw him earlier?"

"Oh yeah that's right. I meant the real Hiro Hamada. The genius boy who creates cool techs not some damn tea party host. And about those weird transformations back there, I have no idea why that happened. It normally wasn't like that."

"Puberty maybe?" Gogo laughs, "I highly doubt that since I hit puberty several years ago."

"Well if you want to go home with those weird transformation, I'm not going to stop you. Simply just tap your feet together and say, 'There's no place like home.'''

Gogo does what the cat says tapping her feet even she is doubting him. Her body feels weaken and everything went black. Silence.

Chapter 7: Back to Normal

The snooze alarm is going off blasting some cheerful music. An arm hit the clock turning it off and the girl wakes up. Honey Lemon gets out of bed and get ready for a new day at SFIT. She's excited to learn new things; well she's basically excited about a lot of things since she's a cheerful person. She puts on her favorite shirt, eats her favorite cereal, listens to her favorite morning music, and there's one favorite thing not in the morning: her best friend Gogo gone. The tall girl has high hope, as well as the others, that Karmi will make everything ok. It is almost time for school, so she takes a streetcar. Honey meets up with the others at Periodic Café talking about whatever normal conversation any group talk about. Hiro reports that the competition is this weekend and has been testing the scanner some more. It was a success when he spotted Noodle Burger Boy and Gogo. Also, his birthday is this weekend as well, and if he won the competition it would a heck a birthday gift. Professor Granville told Hiro that the parts to fix Baymax has arrive, and he will begin fixing him sometime next week. And no news from Karmi yet, which it has been two days now. There is no need to rush though; Karmi needs all the time she needs to reverse the transformation like when she cured Orso Knox. Fast forward to Saturday, the competition is being held at the exhibit hall at SFIT. It is the same place where Hiro presented his microbots in order to enroll at the university. There are a lot of cool and interesting technologies and products inventors have there. Hiro and the others go their booth and wait for the judges to come by. Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred decides to wander around and Hiro is ok being by himself. Him being here again with his product bringing his memories back when Tadashi was with him. It almost brought him some tears but shakes memory off because this is supposed to be a happy day. It's been about three hours and the judges did came by and are impressed by his invention. After they wrote something on their clipboard, they went to the next booth. Once the judging was over, one of them stand on stage an announces the three winners. Hiro Hamada came in second place and his three friends congratulates him. His prize is five thousand dollars, and if he did came in first place it would have been ten thousand dollars. Five thousand should be enough, because that's a lot of dough. Honey Lemon huddles everyone into one small group for a selfie. They then head back to Lucky Cat Café for Hiro's birthday. Aunt Cass brings out a science themed cake and light the candles. They sing the song and Hiro blows out the candle. "Did you make a wish?", Fred asks. "Nah I don't believe in birthday wishes.", Hiro smiles. Cake was delicious for the party guests and the aunt brings out gifts to Hiro. He opens every one of them and thanks them for those amazing presents. One of them is the VR game he been wanting to get. "I have that game! I just bought it yesterday.", Fred says, "You should call me one night and we'll play together." "Oh, you know I will.", says Hiro putting his game face on. After the party, Honey, Fred, and Wasabi left the café. Hiro gives Aunt Cass an envelope. "What this?" "Why don't you open it and find out?", Hiro smiles. She opens it and is very surprise to see what it says. It is the letter from the competition along with the winning check. They are going to use some of that money for the living expenses and the café. Later that night, Hiro ate McDonalds watching another episode of My Hero Academia season 3. He calls Fred about the game they wanted to play, and Fred obviously says yes. It is a game where players can defends themselves from hordes of enemies. Whether it be zombies, robots, or aliens. It is like a tower defense game and a little bit of first-person shooter. Both Fred and Hiro join up with several other players online and are in a wasteland defending the base from alien hostiles. Since they're new to the game, Hiro is pretty good at the game considering he have been playing tower defense flash games online. It's one of his favorite type of games along with fps, simulator, and open world. Fred on the other hand got a little carried away with the whole defending objective, which made him died many times. Sometimes he wonders himself since he created the superhero costumes, what if he could somehow have access to the game code and creates his own armor, weapons, and such? That would've been cool for him. However, anyone can create their game with the right coding skills and Hiro can code stuff. But he never thought about making his own game until now. It's one of those moments when someone want something, but then sees another thing they want and can't decide; it's like that. "Next wave begins in ten seconds.", says the game announcer.

It is Monday and school begins a new week. A physic teacher teaches his students on physic (obviously) and Hiro felt a buzz on his phone. He pulls it up and it appears to be a message from Karmi. He clicks on the screen to open and she texts, "Hey genius boy! Come to the park right outside of campus at sundown. Got something for you." What is Karmi wanting to show Hiro? This is the first time she ever text him like this. School is finally over for the day and the sun is still up. He still has time to kill before he heads over to the park, which is four hours from now. So, he walks back home to the café to do some homework. Not a lot of people like homework mainly because it's a waste of time. They already studied at school for eight freaking hours, so why more at home? It's like the school just don't care about the student's life and want to take away their time from family and what not. Hiro is one of the few who doesn't mind homework. Sometime later, as the sun is sinking down the horizon Hiro tells Aunt Cass where he is going. "Oh, you finally got a date?" "What?! Ew! No, she's not my girlfriend. I don't even know what she is going to show me." "Ok be careful out there. Don't stay out too late." "I won't.", Hiro says exiting the café. Along the way, he processes his mind guessing what on earth could his rival show him? Only one way to find when the park he is supposed to meet her is just around the corner. He enters the park and look around to find her. Karmi is nowhere to be seen. Maybe he is a little early? Hiro shouts her name, and no answer from her. He shouts again, but still no answer. "Am I in the right park?", he says to himself. There's shuffling from a bush to his left. Thinking it might've been animal, he ignores it. Two or three minutes have passed, and Hiro explores the park some more to see if she's standing at a different spot. _Snap_! A twig snapped from behind and Hiro spins around. Nothing or no one is there. Hiro is getting more concern about this. There is a figure silently walking toward him while Hiro is focusing the other way. "BOO!" Hiro jumps and screams to see who scared him. The girl laughs at him and Hiro calms down from the jump scare. Hiro is surprised to see Gogo is back to human. He hugs her and she Gogo wraps her arms around him. "I'm so glad your back!" "You can thank Karmi for curing me." "Oh, so you told Karmi to send me that note. Why can't you use your phone?"

"I lost it when you and I was chased by that werewolf a couple of weeks ago." Hiro totally forgotten about that night, which seems like forever ago. "And another phone gonna cost me."

"Not a problem. I can lend you some money for cover for your new phone." "How?"

"There was a competition last weekend about inventing a new product, and I invented a scanner like Baymax. I won second place." "Nice, I could really use the money for a new phone."

"So, why you want us to meet at the park instead of my house?" Gogo looks up the orange/red colored sky smirking, "No reason. Just that the full moon is already out." Hiro looks up and there really is a full moon. Hiro suddenly hears Gogo in pain and quickly see that she is hunching over. "What? I thought Karmi cured you!", Hiro shock as he backs up.

"Run Hiro!" Hiro runs to hide in the bush. How is she still a werewolf and what happen to Karmi? "Oh no.", Hiro thought. He remembers that in Night Stalker game, Gogo told him that if Karmi fail to cure her she'll be next. Maybe Karmi is a werewolf too and she could be hunting him right at this very moment. Hiro's heart sinks to his stomach. How long does the stickers last anyway? "I need to warn the others.", Hiro pulls out his phone and searches for his friends' names. Something tackles him to the ground, slipping his phone out of his hand. Gogo pins him down showing her canines. Hiro almost shocks when he sees that Gogo eyes are still brown. They should be yellow instead. She starts to burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"You should see the look on your face.", Gogo stands up. "What? So, wait you're not a werewolf still?"

"No dummy, Karmi cured me. I just wanted to see your reaction." Hiro stands up from the ground brushing grass off his shoulders, "Not funny, Gogo. We seriously did thought we lost you when you went missing for over a week. And not to mention you tried to kill us when you transformed." "Oh, come on, don't be a snowflake.", she playfully punches him.

"I'm not a snowflake, and what is up with those fangs? Did you buy them at a Halloween store?" "Well, this is from last year."

"You wore cat's ears." "Yeah well, I was going to be a vampire but then decided to become a cat. And boy was I glad I saved these just to scare you thinking I'm still a werewolf.", Gogo snickers. She usually not the jokester type; normally Fred is. Maybe this cure changed her attitude? Hiro have no idea what kind of cure Karmi gave her, but at least she's human again.

"Hey I'm sorry." "For what?" "What you mean for what? Sorry I tried to kill you guys. Being missing for a few days and all that."

"Hey, it's not your fault. You couldn't control your actions once you transformed. That what the legends said, and they are true apparently. I'm the one who should be sorry, because if we didn't go to Muirahara Woods to investigate none of this would've happened."

"No Hiro, you shouldn't be sorry. You wanted to get to the bottom of it so no innocent people could die from that wolf. We're superheroes now it's what we do. We protect citizens with our lives. So, don't beat yourself up." Hiro turns his frown upside down and so does Gogo.

"So, have you told the others that you changed yet?" "Not yet I wanted to tell you first just because." "By the way wonder what happened to that werewolf?"

"Not sure. When I changed I didn't see any other werewolf other than me. Maybe the legends said that once the person got infected by one that werewolf's curse transferred to another person and is no longer one." "And is it true that you can't remember a thing when you transformed back to human the next day?"

"Well, we all can't remember everything. So, it's half true I guess." Hiro is assuming when Gogo said "we" she meant humans. He feels like a reporter asking all these werewolf questions. Another question pops up in his mind, "Do you remember you were in Night Stalker video game?" "Yes?" "Okay, what happened to those real players? Did you actually murdered them or what?" Gogo is trying to remember what Hiro asked her. "I don't remember those people. Maybe another creature got'em?" To be honest, those players can't die in the real world when they die in the game; so, there's no need for him to worry. Hiro want to ask her what she has been doing in the woods during the time she was missing, but he feels like it's personal. "So, wait you live with Honey Lemon's apartment. How did you manage to get in the game?" "I snuck in while she was asleep and hid myself somewhere. I wasn't too worry that she'd find me, because she is a heavy sleeper." "I never knew you're a gamer.", Hiro crosses his arms.

"There are some things you guys don't know about me.", her voice change to a serious tone, "Like how you and Fred found out I was birdwatching, which it was supposed to be a secret." "Yeah sorry about that.", he rubs his head. Hiro can't think of another accurate question to get answers from. "So, what you guys been up to the whole time?", Gogo ask. Hiro explains the whole story about his birthday, their visit at downtown, etc. No villain has shown up recently other than Gogo being a werewolf after their showdown with Noodle Burger Boy. The sky is dimming its light, and lamp posts shines the park. "It's getting late.", Hiro says putting his hands in his jacket's pocket, "Aunt Cass would be sick worry if I don't come home soon." "And I have others to tell that I am back." "Yeah, I guess we're going our separate ways now. Well, good night and glad to have you back." Just as Hiro turn around, Gogo grabs his arm and hugs him. Hiro smiles and hugs back. The two heads on home and Hiro slides onto his black chair in his bedroom smiling. He grabs his phone and texts someone, "Thanks I really do appreciate your help. Big Hero 5 are very proud of you." He then turns on his computer to surf the web. He pulls up YouTube first to put on a song. Moments later his phone buzzes twice meaning he got a text message. He reads it and Karmi says, "You are welcome."


End file.
